Tu y Yo Hasta Nuestro Final
by Lady Mary Hiwatari
Summary: Ohayo ya!Chicos y chicas amantes del anime, este fic es nuevo, pero de Chrno Crusade, me esforcè mucho y espero que les guste. GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC! Pd: Es de Joshua y Ellipersonaje inventado por mi
1. Una Amistad Inesperada

Ohayo ya, volví con un nuevo fic, esta vez escogí la serie de Chrno Crusade, pero en especial es sobre Joshua Christopher, bueno unas notas antes de empezar:

Me parece que lo que ocurre en esta serie es antes de la 2ª Guerra Mundial, bueno imaginemos que eso pasó en la época actual, bueno, mejor el año pasado

Cuando vean algo escrito / así son las famosas "Notas de la Autora"

Cuando vean algo así son los pensamientos del personaje

Los protagonistas serán….Joshua y Elli (para saber quién es, vean el fic compartido entre una amiga y yo, es de Beyblade y se llama La Verdad de los 2, si lo ven dejen reviews)

Vean otro fic mío, es de Wolf's Rain y se llama Juntos hasta el Fin, si la ven, también dejen reviews

Vean unos fics de mi amiga Rini, 1 se llama Mi Verdadero Amor, es de Shaman King, pero en especial de Horo-Horo y el otro es de Chrno Crusade también y se llama

Bueno creo que es todo, ah si me olvidaba de las 3 cosas más importantes…

Dejen Reviews!

Espero que les guste!

Y… Arigato por leer mi historia!

**Tú y yo hasta nuestro final**

**Una amistad inesperada**

Hace 1 año todo terminó en ruinas por culpa del Pecador y su deseo egoísta de libertad, manipulando a uno de los 6 apóstoles para hacer que la santa Ma. Magdalena fuera hacia él para poder manipularla y hacer que lo ayudara a conquistar el mundo usando la fe de los humanos, su plan fracasó, pero el no ha muerto y nunca lo hará, es el principio y fin de todas las cosas, existirá mientras el mundo esté lleno de ira, corrupción y otras cosas que el hombre a provocado para su propio bien…

Johan, Johan, JOHAN!-gritaba un joven de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, alto, delgado, con una voz dulce, tierna y muy amable, vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul y de aproximadamente unos 16 años de edad, pero de mente de un niño de 12 años que sufrió mucho en el pasado por la culpa del Pecador

Joshua, que sucede!-dijo alterado un hombre de pelo medio largo de color rubio opaco, ojos azules más fuertes que los del joven, alto, delgado, con una voz grave, fuere, amable y medio dormida, vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro y de aproximadamente unos 36 años de edad / ahí le inventé, porque la verdad no se su edad, si alguien sabe, dígame, no? n ñ'

Ya acabé otro dibujo, qué te parece?-decía Joshua mientras sonreía / no se ve lindo cuando sonríe? n n

Se ve bien, oye, me acabo de acordar que debo de ir a una junta del trabajo, no tardo, no le abras a nadie, cualquier cosa me hablas al celular, nunca nos debemos de fiar de los demás…

Si Johan, no te preocupes, yo se cuidarme solo n n

Bien, vengo luego-dijo mientras salía

Bien, parece que voy a estar solo, bueno, seguiré haciendo mi historia… en la PC ¬¬-decía para si mismo-Recuerda, no ocupes la computadora, yo te enseñaré a usarla después… no puedo desobedecer, pero, nunca me ha enseñado, así que como el dice: "nunca hay que fiarnos de los demás". Aprenderé yo solo

Subió las escaleras, encendió la PC con mucho trabajo cuando…

Mmm…caray, qué hago ahora!

Ding dong!

Me dijo que no abriera la puerta, pero, y si se le olvidó algo y viene por eso como es de costumbre u u'? Voy a abrir. Ahora que se te olvidó Jo…-decía Joshua pero quedó atónito, por qué será? ¬¬

Hola, mi nombre es Elizabeth Aizawa, vengo de la escuela, hago una colecta para ayudar a los niños pobres, me preguntaba si le gustaría donar algo nn -dijo una chica alta, delgada, de pelo castaño y ojos cafés, tenía una voz dulce y amable, vestía una playera azul, suéter y falda azul marino, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros, también de unos 16 años de edad /ahora vemos por qué quedó así, en otras palabras me vio a mi, porque Elli soy yo, no me llamaré así pero soy yo

Que linda es O/o o…oy…oye…te…gus…gusta…gustaría…pa…pasar?-dijo Joshua con mucho esfuerzo y todo rojo, más rojo que lo más rojo que se haya descubierto

Vaya no desconfía de las personas, que lindo es En serio? Sería un placer n n-dijo Elli un poco roja pero si pudo hablar

Deja tus cosas aquí y ven, a lo mejor me enseñas a usar esta cosa, por favor-dijo menos rojo y con voz más segura

Seguro n n qué necesitas?

Que me enseñes a usar la…ehm…computadora

O o no sabes usar la computadora!

Ehm…no Que vergüenza

No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré

Los dos subieron y 1 hora después…

Joshua, ya volví Qué estará haciendo? ¬¬

Se escuchaban risas arriba y Johan subió a ver

Joshua qué ha…

En la que me voy a meter S Ho…hola Johan, llegaste temprano o O'

Joshua, qué hiciste ù ú!

Señor, no se enoje con él, sólo me pidió ayuda, Joshua no sabía usar la compu y me dijo que le enseñara, porque usted siempre le dice que le va a enseñar y por una u otra cosa no le enseña, por favor, no se enfade con mi amigo Joshua u u-dijo Elli interponiéndose entre Johan y Joshua

Dijiste amigo?

o O Ehm si, eso dije, por qué lo pregunta?

No, por nada, oye…

Elizabeth Aizawa

Si, tu, ven conmigo un rato, por favor

Si, ahí voy señor, ah si, luego te veo Joshua, si quieres verme por alguna cosa pregunta por la escuela secundaria y ahí me encontrarás, no está muy lejos de aquí, te cuidas-dijo mientras le dió un beso a Joshua en la mejilla

o/O si, adiós

Bien señor, aquí estoy

Oye Elizabeth, sabes algo? A Joshua nunca lo saco porque él tiene un secreto de su pasado que no sabe, te lo voy a contar…

Y por eso tiene la mentalidad de un niño de 12 años

Ah, ahora veo el porque se comporta así u u, pero… él me agrada, sabe, creo que es el único chico que se me a acercado, él es mi único amigo y yo lo quiero así Yo dije eso? n/n'

Bueno, me alegra oír que dices que te agrada, tal vez si tú pasas más tiempo con él, pueda comportarse como un chico de su edad, si quieres venir otro día después de tus clases y llevarlo a algún lado y explicarle todo lo que aprendes en la escuela, puedes, mientras lo ayudes estará todo bien n n

En serio? Gracias señor-dijo abrazando a Johan-bien m tengo que ir, se me hizo tarde, haber si no me regañan, luego lo veo y de nuevo gracias n n-dijo mientras se alejaba

Parece que a Joshua le va a servir mucho tener una amiga como ella

-----------FIN… por el momento-----------

n n Bueno, esto es todo el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi si, bueno Sayonara Soritiia… Ashita e…

PD 1: Si alguien quiere a un personaje de este fic (excepto Joshua porque él es mío ¬¬) se los regalaré n n

PD 2: Los personajes de esta serie no son míos, son prestados de su respectivo creador excepto mis amigas y algún otro que se ocurra inventar n n

PD 3: No copien mi historia, es original y tengo derechos de autor y puedo demandarlos por copiar mi historia

PD 4: Dejen Reviews

Eso es todo, Bye


	2. Vamos de Paseo!

**Cap 2 Vamos de paseo!**

Era un día común y corriente en la casa el ex ministro Johan Remington, hasta que…

Toc, toc

Yo voy, Si?

Ohayo ya Joshua, pídele permiso a tu papá para poder salir a dar un paseo n n

Ehhh?-dijo algo confundido Joshua

No te cansas de estar aquí adentro todo el día? Vamos, hoy es un buen día para salir, qué dices?

Bueno, yo… No creo que Johan me deje ir u/u

Si va a ir

Johan, en serio! o O

Si, vayan a divertirse, regresa a la hora que quieras, bueno, no más de las 9, de acuerdo?

Siiiiii! n n -dijeron Elli y Joshua al mismo tiempo, después de eso, Elli tomó de la mano a Joshua y se fueron

o/O A dónde vamos?-preguntó confundido y rojo el chico

Es un secreto n.–

Ya llegamos n n

Qué lugar es este? S

Es un parque de diversiones, ven vamos, te va a gustar n n

Pero…

Qué no confías en mi?

Si, pero… de acuerdo u u

Bien, qué estamos esperando?

Ya adentro…

Y, qué te parece?

……………..

Joshua, Joshua? JOSHUA! o O Uy, estoy en problemas, qué hago, qué hago? S

Elli…

Ahhh, aléjate de mi!-dijo la chica dándole una bofetada a…-Joshua!

Auch! Eso duele, sabes defenderte bien -dijo Joshua desde el suelo

T T Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ;; …

No te preocupes, te compraré otro helado n n

Gra…gracias o/O

Pasaron ahí 4 hrs, después se fueron al Internet, ahí Elli le explicó a Joshua cómo usar la computadora y le creó un correo que era algo así Después de eso empezó a llover muy fuerte y se fueron corriendo a la casa de Elli, que era la que quedaba más cerca

Bienvenido a mi casa Joshua, puedes quedarte aquí hasta la hora que quieras n n

Gra…Gracias n/n

SORPRESA!

Es tu cumple! o O

No, no es mi cumple, ni siquiera se por qué están aquí n n'

Vinimos a hacer una pijamada porque nos enteramos que tienes novio, es él, cierto? . Es muy guapo, que lindo, parece un gatito-decían sus amigas Rini, June y Kana / En otras palabras, pelo blanco (kana) n n

Ya basta! Dejen a Joshua en paz, el no es un gatito y es mi amigo y… ì í

Bueno ya entendimos n n' -dijo Kana

Si, ya entendimos que…-añadió Rini

Que tu estás celosa ¬¬-replicó June

POR LO QUE DIJIMOS!-dijeron todas gritando

Elli y Joshua, sentados en un árbol…

ESTÁ BIEN, ya entendimos u u pueden quedarse Qué molestia u u'

Todos quedaron dormidos, pero antes Joshua le había hablado a Johan, le dieron la dirección de la casa de Elli para que fuera por el, cuando llegó por el, Joshua estaba muy dormido, lo dejó dormir ahí y n la noche…

Estos cuernos te harán + fuerte, los aceptas?

Uhh…

Detén este ruido?

Uhh…

Hermana, dónde está mi hermana?

Uhh…

El ruido

Ahhhh…

Se escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente de la habitación de…

JOSHUA, QUE SUCEDE!

No, recordé algo muy triste de mi pasado,-dijo nostálgico-pero no es nada estoy bien n n

Ah, eso espero u u Me…ehm…preocupaste u/u

En serio? Gracias n/n-dijo feliz, sonrojado y agarrando la mano de Elli

Después se quedaron vieron las estrellas hasta que quedaron profundamente dormidos / como quedan Rosette y Chrno en el último capítulo, sólo que ellos no están muertos n n

Al otro día Johan fue por Joshua…

Adiós Elli, espero verte pronto n n-dijo Joshua muy feliz, con la voz más gruesa, como la de un chico de su edad y besándole la mano a Elli

Si, también eso espero n/n

Hasta luego, ah y tal vez hoy me conecto

Si, espero que me dejen ir, adiós

Después de eso Johan y Joshua se fueron, ya en su casa Joshua le contó a Johan lo que había recordado y Johan le contó parte de la historia…

-----------FIN… por el momento-----------

Bien, espero que esto también les haya gustado n n

Sayonara Soritiia… Ashita e…

PD 1: Si alguien quiere a un personaje de este fic (excepto Joshua porque él es mío ¬¬) se los regalaré n n

PD 2: Los personajes de esta serie no son míos, son prestados de su respectivo creador excepto mis amigas y algún otro que se ocurra inventar n n

PD 3: No copien mi historia, es original y tengo derechos de autor y puedo demandarlos por copiar mi historia

PD 4: Dejen Reviews


	3. Mi Mágico Cumpleaños

Ohayo ya anime fans (suena tonto anime fans, cierto? n n') bueno, lo que aquí importa es que verán la tercera parte de mi historia, se supone que esto ocurre el 2 de mayo, excepto el principio, eso es el día 1 de mayo, haber si les gusta hago lo mejor posible para que les guste, he aquí el 3er capítulo… Ah y DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FAVOR! Porque nada mas tengo uno u u, el de Rini...

**Mi Mágico Cumpleaños**

Si podrías hacerme ese favor?

Si, no se preocupe, por él lo que sea

No se te olvide, mañana 2 de mayo es**… /ahí le volví a inventar porque no e cuando es el cumpleaños de Joshua, si alguien sabe, dígame, porfis**

No se me va a olvidar, lo siento pero me tengo que ir, y va a ser el día más felíz para él

Eso espero u u

-..--..--..-Al día siguiente…-..--..--..-

Ring…

Ahh, ya se me hizo tarde .'-Dijo Elli para si misma poniéndose sus patines y saliendo de la escuela lo más rápido posible

Elli, a dónde vas?-Preguntó Rini ya que era la única que estaba con Elli

..' Este…a…_Qué le invento? _organizar algo nn _Tonta! Eso no es una excusa _

Ahhh, supongo que para tu novio? ¬¬

n/n Si, digo NO! ì í Sólo es mi amigo!

Si, claro

Hola Rini-pasó un joven caminando saludando a Rini _/lógicamente/_ sonriéndole, ese joven era alto, rubio _/bueno, rubio opaco o algo así/ _de ojos azules, muy buena onda, popular entre la mayoría de las chicas vestía el uniforme de la escuela: pantalón azul marino, playera azul rey, suéter azul marino y la corbata sin el nudo, creo que me entienden n n, su nombre es…

Adiós FYE! n/n-dijo la chica rubia de ojos azules sonrojada y gritando demasiado fuerte, tanto que se escuchaba un eco y parecía que Fye estaba algo sordo por ese grito estilo ópera _/no sé de dónde rayos salió Fye de Tsubasa, sólo lo puse ahí, hubiera puesto a Chrno, porque a Rini le gusta Chrno, pero no se cómo revivirlo, así que Fye era mi 2ª opción_

u u' O O ¬¬ Si le dices a alguien lo que dije de Joshua, yo te delato y diré en todos los medios de comunicación que a ti, Rini amas a Fye!

Dilo, no tienes pruebas P

Adiós FYE!-ese ruido era proveniente del celular de la chica de pelo café

Cómo van a saber que fui yo?

Adiós FYE!-se escuchó de nuevo pero volteó su celular y era un video

o O Ehm, no le vas a decir a nadie de esto y YO no le DIGO a NADIE lo que DIJISTE de JOSHUA, DE ACUERDO?

Okis, no problem

Bueno, acompáñame

En lo que iba para preparar la fiesta de Joshua, Elli le dijo a Rini lo que pensaba hacer, y le pidió ayuda a Rini para que se pudiera hacer esa fiesta y Rini aceptó

-..--..--..-Una Hora Después…-..--..--..-

Johan, por qué tienes tanta prisa!

Entra ya a la casa Joshua! ì í

De acuerdo, no te enojes n n'-dijo Joshua entrando a la casa, cuando…

FELÍZ 17 CUMPLEAÑOS JOSHUA!

o O Elli, tu hiciste esto sola?

No, Rini me ayudó, me hubiera tardado más si no me hubiera ayudado n

Ari…Arigato Elli… n n-dijo Joshua corriendo a abrazar a Elli, cuando…

Joshua, ten tu regalo

¬¬…-Elli

¬¬ Arigato Johan-Obviamente Joshua

Esto es … un suéter nuevo -.-

Si, espero que te guste y te quede

Otra vez Arigato Johan ¬¬

Oye Joshua, esto es para ti-dijo Rini

Esto es…

Un disco original y autografiado por Green Day! Elli me dijo que era tu grupo favorito y también es su grupo favorito ¬¬

Si, ya sabía eso y Arigato Rini n n

Si te gustó su regalo… espera a ver el mío n n

Elli, qué es esto?

Eso es el reloj de la vida, le pertenecía a tu hermana Rosette, lo pude conseguir gracias al señor Johan, se supone que tu hermana hizo un pacto con un demonio amistoso llamado Chrno y para que ese demonio pudiera usar sus poderes necesitaba de la vida de alguien, y ese alguien fue…

Rosette-dijo nostálgico Joshua

Qué hiciste!-le susurró Rini a Elli

O O n n' Pero, eso es otra historia, mejor sigamos con la fiesta, olvida lo que dije hace un rato, Gomenasai!

Si, no te preocupes estoy bien n n

Después de eso, todos comieron, jugaron, hasta que…

Debo de irme sino me regañan, luego los veo, Sayonara Bye Bye

Adiós Rini

Bueno, me tengo que ir, Joshua, te quedarás solo esta semana, porque me tengo que ir a San Francisco, por cuestiones de trabajo, disfruta el resto de tu cumpleaños, adiós

Si Johan, te veo el sábado, cierto?

Si ah y Elli

Si?

Gracias por la fiesta que organizaste para Joshua, sencilla pero bonita y cuídalo bien en lo que no estoy, por favor

Si, no hay problema señor Johan, lo voy a cuidar n n

Arigato, bueno luego los veo chicos

Bueno, supongo que tu también te vas a ir u u

No, aún no, el señor Johan me dejó quedarme a dormir aquí contigo, porque vas a estar solo, te podría pasara algo, pero si me quedo yo te ayudaría, no? n n Además, mis padres salieron, también por trabajo y yo creo que si me podría quedar contigo n n

Pero, no tienes que ir a la escuela mañana?

No te preocupes, mañana no tengo clases n n

Eso es bueno-En eso empezó a llover-Será mejor que nos metamos para no pescar un resfriado

Sipi n

Ven, vamos a mi cuarto

De acuerdo

Si quieres aquí quédate a dormir, yo dormiré en el cuarto de Johan, hasta mañana-dijo con un tono frío

Oye, Joshua, sé que estás enojado conmigo por lo que dije en la fiesta, yo, creí que te habían dicho eso, lo siento mucho ;;

Si quieres me voy, yo te entenderé u u

Elli…-En ese momento, Joshua abrazó a Elli, estaba llorando por lo que le pasó a su hermana-Elli, no te vayas, no me abandones como los demás, por favor, quédate conmigo, por favor

Sus caras estaban frente a frente, sus respiraciones se cruzaban, estaban rojos, sus corazones latían rápidamente, Elli cerró sus ojos y se acercaba lentamente hacia Joshua, él la imitó, sus labios se rozaron y entonces…

Crash!-Algo había pasado, pero qué?…

-----------FIN… por el momento-----------

Stop! Hasta aquí llegó, me parece que les va a gustar, los veo luego n n Sayonara Soritiia…Ashita e…

PD 1: Si alguien quiere a un personaje de este fic (excepto Joshua porque él es mío ¬¬ y Chrno, porque él es de Rini) se los regalaré n n

PD 2: Los personajes de esta serie no son míos, son prestados de su respectivo creador excepto mis amigas y algún otro que se ocurra inventar n n

PD 3: No copien mí historia, es original y tengo derechos de autor y puedo demandarlos por copiar mi historia

PD 4: Dejen Reviews, porque solo tengo uno T T


	4. Una Molestia Entre Tu y Yo

Que onda! Este es el 4º capítulo, haber que les parece, agregué algo más, cuando vean algo escrito _así en cursiva y subrayado_ es lo que imagina algún personaje, si no entienden algo díganmelo y con gusto les explicaré, ah y dejen Reviews:

**Una molestia entre tu y yo**

Qué fue eso?

No lo se, Elli, quédate aquí en lo que voy a ver-Dijo Joshua soltándola

Espera…yo voy contigo-respondió tomándolo del brazo

Pero…

Pero nada, yo le dije al señor Johan que te iba a cuidar n

u/u Está bien

Bajaron las escaleras y se asomaron por la ventana y…

Es Yujiro! Cómo supo que estaba aquí!

Quién es Yujiro? S

Es un amigo de la escuela, antes a mi me gustaba y creo que le gusto n/n

ù ú Dijiste… que… te… ì í GUSTA! **/ Aquí detrás de Joshua hay flamas, sólo imagínenselo**

u u' Corrección, me gustaba, pero ahora no n n… Acaso estás…celoso ¬¬

Qu…QUÉ! n n' Yo, celoso, no lo creo, esa imaginación tuya, yo no debería y no estoy celoso, cómo crees que estoy celoso, si estuviera celoso yo me pondría a gritar a lo loco y …

¬¬ Mejor olvídalo, u u yo le diré que se vaya

No, yo iré, además está lloviendo…ya se salió u u

Ah Elli, sabía que estabas aquí n n te ves linda como siempre-dijo alegremente el chico de pelo y ojos negros, alto flaco, con voz muy agradable y tranquila, de unos 16 años

n/n Gracias, qué quieres Yujiro?

Nada, sólo quería saludar n/n _Que linda se ve con esa cara_

n/n Ah, bueno, y cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Ah, porque Rini me dijo n n

o O Dijiste que Rini te dijo?

Ehm si, por qué lo preguntas? °°

No, por nada n n _Esa chismosa me la va a pagar _û ú

Y por qué rompiste la ventana? n n

Porque, no encontré el timbre, toqué y no me abrían, entonces agarré una piedra y sin querer rompí la ventana

Elli, quién es ese? Ì í

Ah, ese debe de ser tu novio, cierto Elli? n n

Qué! Él es Joshua, es mi amigo, quién te dijo eso? No, espera, déjame adivinar, Rini te lo dijo cierto? u u

Exacto, oye, Josha

Es Joshua ù ú-respondió Joshua rojo por el coraje

Ah, como sea, puedo pasar a tu casa, es que está lloviendo n n

Si, claro, pasa ù ú

Ah, gracias, eres muy amable, oye Elli, ten esto, si no pescarás un resfriado n n-dijo poniéndole su suéter a Elli

Ah, gracias n/n

o O _Y eso que ya no le gusta _ù ú

Oye, cómo conociste a Joshu?

Es Joshua ù ú

Ah, si, eso

Pues verás yo lo conocí cuando…

Y así fue como lo conocí n n

Ah, te tocó esta casa y desde entonces son amigos Joshi y tu

Es JOSHUA! ì í

Eso, oye, Josh, tráeme un poco más, no?

ES JOSHUA, JOSHUA! No me llamo Josha, Joshu, Joshi o Josh, mi nombre es JOSHUA!

O O-Elli y Yujiro

Ah, si como tu digas Jos, pero tráeme más

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Fuera de mi casa!-dijo Joshua lanzando a Yujiro y despertando a todo el barrio por su grito

Al fin, se fue n n oye Elli, no te alegra que se haya ido? Elli…

Yujiro, estás bien?-le dijo Elli a Yujiro en la calle

Ven, mejor quédate aquí hoy, te traeré el teléfono para que le avises a tus padres que hoy te quedas con un amigo

O O Elli, por qué dices eso?

Porque debes dejar que se quede aquí después de lo que le hiciste, además, está lloviendo muy fuerte y sus padres no pueden venir por el ì í

Está bien u u, Yujiro, puedes quedarte a dormir en el sillón ù ú

Gracias Joshui, eres muy amable, espero no ser una molestia

ù ú No eres una molestia y no te preocupes

Bueno, chicos, iré a cambiarme y bajaré para que veamos unas películas que traje así que no suban n n

Si

Oye Joha, que tan bien te cae Elli?

Es… ah como sea. Pues ella me agrada… y mucho, por qué lo preguntas?

Porque quería saber si ella te gustaba, porque eso parece

Y eso que te importa ¬¬

_Es que…yo… n/n le voy a decir lo que siento por ella_

_ Qué te pasa?_

_Pues qué crees? Ella no puede ser tu novia porque ella es mía y de nadie más _**/ Aquí Joshua está parado, un brazo está señalando al espacio y con el otro está abrazando a Elli y está encima del mundo**

Joha, JOHA DESPIERTA!

Qué quieres?-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

Estás en este mundo Joha?

Si, sólo pensaba en algo ù ú

Ah, bueno te dije que me importa mucho porque es por el bienestar de mi amiga

Que bueno

Si la quieres conquistar, sólo escúchala, apréciala y si tiene problemas ayúdala, solo, se tu mismo n n

Y tu por qué no le dices que te gusta?

Porque, casi no la veo, tengo tantas cosas que hacer que no la puedo ver siempre, llegué de un viaje y yo quería verla, por eso le hablé a Rini para que me dijera donde estaba para verla de nuevo, además yo no podría verla siempre si ella fuera mi novia por los viajes que tengo que hacer por mi familia u u-dijo Yujiro con nostalgia-Pero no importa, yo se que tu si podrías cuidarla bien por mi, así que díselo, tu puedes, sólo ten confianza en ti y lo lograrás Joshua n n

o O Si…gracias por el…consejo-dijo desconcertado porque se dio cuenta de que le dejó a Elli…y porque dijo bien su nombre

Aquí estoy chicos, y de que hablaron? n n

De nada interesante, cierto Joshua? n n

Ah si n n

Después de eso Joshua, Yujiro y Elli vieron películas de terror, en donde Joshua esperaba que Elli e asustara para poder abrazarla…pero…no se asustó u u **/Pobre Joshua n n**

Ok, este es el 4º capítulo de mi fic, hice lo mejor que pude y espero que les haya gustado n n

PD 1: Si alguien quiere a un personaje de este fic (excepto Joshua porque él es mío ¬¬ … y Chrno porque es de Rini) se los regalaré n n

PD 2: Los personajes de esta serie no son míos, son prestados de su respectivo creador excepto mis amigas y algún otro que se ocurra inventar n n

PD 3: No copien mi historia, es original y tengo derechos de autor y puedo demandarlos por copiar mi historia

PD 4: Dejen Reviews

Eso es todo, se cuidan


	5. El 1er Ataque del Enemigo

Ohayo ya Este es el 5º capítulo y dejen reviews, onegai, bueno, mejor continuemos

**El 1er Ataque del Enemigo**

Me divertí mucho anoche, Elli

Si Yujiro?

Oye, te voy a extrañar, espero verte prontote dijo abrazándola y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla haciendo que alguien se enojara

¬¬ _Quién se cree ese tipo?_

Bien amigo de Elli…ehm…

ù ú Joshua!!!!

Ah, si eso, espero que te vaya bien en lo que te dije n -le dijo guiñándole el ojo a Joshua y extendiéndole la mano

Mmm si n n – dijo estrechando su mano _Siiiii, al fin se larga _n n

Seguro de que no quieres venir Yujiro?

Si, estoy seguro Elli

Bueno, cuídate por favor-dijo Elli devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla

n///n Ehm si, bueno adiós

Adiós Yujiro!!!!-Joshua gritaba felíz de que su enemigo se había ido y Elli dijo algo triste

Bueno, Elli, se me ocurrió ir al bosque a caminar, al fin y cabo estamos libres hoy, no? n

Bueno, si tu quieres n///n-dijo ruborizada por el guiño del rubio

En ese momento partieron y había un cuervo negro observando todo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Ya en el Bosque-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oye, en esa colina se ve muy bien el atardecer, vamos

Creí que nunca habías venido a este lugar?

Te equivocas, yo venía aquí antes con mi hermana u u pero aún vengo, muy pocas veces pero vengo

Ah bueno, entonces subamos n n

Si n n

Auch!!!!

Elli, estás bien? O o

Si, no te preocupes, sólo me arde un poco este rasguño . 

_Flash Back_

_Hermana, estás bien?_

_Si, no te preocupes…_

_Fin Flash Back_

En ese momento Joshua puso sus manos sobre la rodilla de Elli y empezó a sanar la raspadura de la chica

C…cómo hiciste eso Joshua? O o

Qué cosa? S

Nada, olvídalo, ya se me olvidó n n

Ah bueno

Mira, ya se está ocultando el Sol

Si

Se ve hermoso, no crees?

Si, hermoso-dijo viendo a Elli

Los 2 se quedaron viendo un rato, después siguieron viendo el Sol, Joshua se acercaba más y más a Elli, luego agarró su mano y recostó su cabeza en su hombro **/Qué lindo n n**

Hola de nuevo, apóstol

Quién está ahí?-dijo Joshua parándose delante de Elli para que no le pasara nada

Has cambiado mucho en un año Joshua

Cómo sabes mi nombre? Quién eres tu? ì í

No me recuerdas?- En ese momento salió de las sombras un hombre alto, de cabello largo y blanco, usaba unos lentes, botas negras y gabardina blanca (bueno, eso creo) y el brazo derecho tenía a un cuervo negro y en el izquierdo llevaba unos cuernos, al parecer de demonio

Aaaaaaaa

Joshua, qué te sucede? í ì- dijo Elli muy preocupada

Ese ruido, Aion quita ese ruido-dijo gritando de dolor y con una voz más de su edad (o sea, más grande)

Jajaja, parece que recuerdas bien-dijo Aion burlándose

Oye tu, déjalo en paz ì í-dijo Elli furiosa

Pero, si yo no le estoy haciendo nada

Elli, aléjate de él

En ese momento Aion fue donde estaban y los iba a atacar

Elli, vete de aquí o te hará daño!!!!

No me voy Joshua, no pienso dejarte aquí solo con este tipo!!!!

Que chica más valiente-dijo Aion en tono burlón-Si no lo vas a dejar solo, entonces tú también muere-iba corriendo a gran velocidad para atacarlos pero…

No lo harás Aion!!!!

Qué?! Tu, que haces aquí? Tú ya no perteneces a la Orden de Magdala

No, te equivocas, yo volví

Johan!!!!-dijeron Elli y Joshua sorprendidos

Hola chicos, mejor váyanse-dijo usando su espada láser o como se llame

Crees que me vas a matar con eso? Aaaaa!!!!

No, pero creí que podía herirte como lo acabo de hacer

Bien, ahora no tengo tiempo para esto, luego vendré por ti "Apóstol de la Esperanza"-dijo esto desvaneciéndose en el aire

Cobarde

Johan, qué haces… aquí?-dijo Joshua desmayándose

Joshua, cree que estará bien?

Si, no te preocupes por el

Oiga Sr. Quién era ese sujeto tan feo?

Ese era Aion, recuerdas que te conté del Pecador que secuestró a Joshua?

Creo que si

Pus, él fue el que hizo miserable la infancia de Joshua, lo alejó de su verdadera hermana

Y por qué vino por él si usted me dijo que el había muerto hace un año?

El volvió porque es inmortal, es el principio y fin de las cosas, seguramente quiere hacer lo que no pudo, pero necesita a Rosette para poder ser libre, porque ella era María Magdalena, tal vez ya encontró a alguien que sea la suplente de Rosette

Ya veo u u Pobre Joshua, tiene que volver a vivir lo que ha podido olvidar, pero por eso estoy yo, para ayudarlo n n

Eres muy valiente Elli n n

Gracias, pero no tanto como usted, y qué es la Orden de Magdala?

Es una orden de exorcistas, yo hace un año era el Ministro Remington, pero me retiré porque perdí la fe, ahora que Aion ha vuelto volveré para protegerlos

Ah bueno, yo quisiera estar en esa orden, suena interesante, pero no puedo porque tengo familia y si me pasara algo se preocuparían por mi, no es justo ¬¬

Jajajaja, es mejor que no entres

En este lugar Joshua y Rosette vieron por primera vez a Chrno, él era un demonio muy bueno, te contaré su historia…

…Y esa es la historia de Chrno y Rosette, qué te pareció?

Muy bien, pero (bostezo) debo de ir a mi casa para descansar -. -

Si, tienes razón, te llevaré a tu casa

Hola Elli

Aaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Qué te pasó Elli? Sólo soy yo…

No me toques maldito ù ú

Golpe de Defensa

Ah Joshua eras tu, lo siento es que creí que era se detestable sujeto, de verdad lo siento ;;

No te preocupes n n-dijo levantándose-Johan, por qué no le dijiste que era yo?

Porque…yo no te vi n n'

En ese momento partieron de ahí antes de que otra cosa sucediera, Joshua se quedó viendo un momento ese paisaje recordando esos momentos cuando se encontraba su hermana con él

Joshua, no vienes?

Que, ah si, ahí voy _Lo bueno es que te tengo a ti como mi hermana que siempre me protege y me quiere _ n n

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, no es la gran cosa pero tampoco está tan mal, espero sus reviews y lean estas historia de mi amiga Rini se llama Mi Verdadero Amor de Shaman King (lo tienen que leer, porque está muy bueno n n)

Un fic compartido con una cuata llamada Jun MacGuire (o algo así n n) y es de Shaman King (otra vez) y se llama-Una Antigua Amistad…o algo más? (creo que era así, que bien informada estoy, verdad? n n')

Uno de Chrno Crusade llamado La Reencarnación (también, eso creo n n')

Y está creando uno nuevo de Yu Yu Hakusho, aún no lo publica, porque no tiene nombre, pero pronto estará publicado, bueno, eso creo n n'

Y lean otras historias mías una es de Beyblade y se llama La Verdad de los 2 y otro es de Wolf's Rain y se llama Juntos Hasta el Fin léanlos y dejen reviews

PD 1: Si alguien quiere a un personaje de este fic (excepto Joshua porque él es mío ¬¬ … y Chrno porque es de Rini) se los regalaré n n

PD 2: Los personajes de esta serie no son míos, son prestados de su respectivo creador excepto mis amigas, Yujiro y algún otro que se ocurra inventar n n

PD 3: No copien mí historia, es original y tengo derechos de autor y puedo demandarlos por copiar mi historia

PD 4: Dejen Reviews

Eso es todo, se cuidan

Sayonara Soritiia…Ashita e…

PD 5: Si alguien se despide así me dicen para que cambie mi despedida


End file.
